1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anthropomorphic dummies used in crash testing, and more particularly to a four pivot linkage to simulate head/neck kinematics for such dummies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Head and neck mechanisms currently used in anthropomorphic dummies are not based upon scientific measures of living human response to impact. Therefore, there exists observed differences between the impact response of human volunteers and that of current dummies which show that the dummy neck systems are particularly deficient. See "Hybrid III-A Biomechanically Based Crash Test Dummy", Paper 770938 by J. King Foster, James O. Kortge and Michael J. Wolanin, Proceedings of 21st Stapp Car Crash Conference, SAE, Inc., (1977); and "Comparison of Kinematic Parameters between Hybrid II Head and Neck System with Human Volunteers for -G.sub.x Acceleration Profiles", Paper 760801 by William M. Muzzy III and Leonard Lustick, Proceedings of 20th Stapp Car Crash Conference, SAE, Inc., (1976). What is desired is a head/neck kinematic system which more accurately depicts living human response to impact in order to design safer and more efficient impact protection systems for use in all kinds of vehicles.